railroadtransportationsimulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Potential Roles For Version 2 of Run8 on RTS
Though V2 and AI is still in development, RTS is forming a game plan on how we plan on running 24/7 and what traffic levels. Ideally we would love to run 24/7 with full coverage (but we know that is not possible). Below is a rough draft of the positions and how many possible members can be used in each position. Times are listed Eastern unless specified otherwise. By my estimations in order to run at 100% capacity we would need 5 crew members exclusively on the positions below for the entire 24 hours (120 working hours per day). This document can be edited by anyone. So please if you plan on being a part of RTS when AI arrives (this is just for planning purposes and is not a commitment in any way on your part - we just want to have estimates on availability) feel free to edit this document, comment, or add in available times. Also don't be alarmed if all you want to do is run mainlines and not switch. There will always be a place for you here to do that, and hopefully a dispatcher and plenty of AI traffic to go with it. ADMINISTRATION DUTIES (Requires Admin Access) The Admin Duties will be tagging of cars at industries based on the tag list either daily or every cycle. Main admin will also be responsible for ensuring a new cycle of trains has been generated Sean - will generate cycle and upload at 00:01 daily Monday, Wednesday, Friday - Sean will tag all industries in the early afternoon. Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday, Sunday - This is open for other admin otherwise Sean will process while, before, or after any dispatching duties. DISPATCHER(S) Not sure if anarchy dispatching is possible with AI. But at the very least 1 dispatcher would be required for all of California and can probably have as many as 4 (DS 55,14,13,12??). Below is what has been offered at this time Monday To Friday - Bear - 07:00 to 1700 Sunday - Sean - 00:01 to around 05:00 or earlier depending on demand Monday - Sean - 00:01 (or later if working) to around 05:00 or earlier depending on demand Tuesday - Sean - 03:00 to 05:00 or earlier depending on demand Wednesday - Sean - 02:00 (or later if working) to around 05:00 or earlier depending on demand Thursday - Sean - 00:01 (or later if working) to around 05:00 or earlier depending on demand Friday - Sean - 02:00 (or later if working) to around 05:00 or earlier depending on demand Friday - Sean - 22:00 aprox to 23:59 Saturday - Sean - 00:01 to 03:00, aprox 19:00 (summer 22:00) to 23:59 CURRENT VACANCY Daily 05:00 to 07:00, Sunday 07:00 to 23:59, Monday to Thursday 17:00 to 23:59, Tuesday 00:01 to 03:00, Wednesday to Friday 00:01 to 02:00, Friday 17:00 to 22:00, Saturday 03:00 to 19:00 PLEASE EDIT OR ADD TO IT IF INTERESTED IN ANY EXCLUSIVE OR JOINT POSITIONS Barstow Yard Master (hump, trim, hostler, and build jobs) Barstow is a 24 hour facility. There are 18 inbound trains per day on average which takes about 30 minutes on average to run. The job can often be done in addition to other admin jobs for the most on it's own provided one is monitoring things occasionally, know the hump is working properly, and the speed control is set. This alone would take about 9 hours a day. Trimming, building, and hostler positions would take another 9 hours or so but would require paying attention at all times. Sean - Will run the hump Monday to Friday for 1 to 2 trains as required in the early afternoon CURRENT VACANCY Everything else, PLEASE EDIT AND ADD TO IT IF INTERESTED IN ANY EXCLUSIVE OR JOINT POSITIONS UP West Colton Yard Master (hump, trim, hostler, and build jobs) This position may not be a 24 hour position in RTS, but it's still very close. What makes it more intense is the hump needs more attention when humping (as there is some downhill involved). I'm not an expert at this position but I would estimate about 5 hours of humping and another 5 hours of trimming per day/cycle. THIS POSITION IS CURRENTLY VACANT - PLEASE EDIT AND ADD TO IT IF INTERESTED IN ANY EXCLUSIVE OR JOINT POSITIONS Los Angeles Yards This is a wild card but I anticipate minimum 1 person 24 hours a day, and probably as many as 2. I just don't know at this time what has been modeled or included THIS POSITION IS CURRENTLY VACANT - PLEASE EDIT AND ADD TO IT IF INTERESTED IN ANY EXCLUSIVE OR JOINT POSITIONS SBD IM Facility This is a position I haven't run in a while but has about 6 to 8 inbound, and 6 to 8 outbound trains a day. I'm not sure how much work is done in a cycle on this but my best guess would be about 8 hours a day minimum. THIS POSITION IS CURRENTLY VACANT - PLEASE EDIT AND ADD TO IT IF INTERESTED IN ANY EXCLUSIVE OR JOINT POSITIONS BNSF Bakersfield Yard This position is responsible for building and blocking a few locals and a few regional trains. Probably only requires about 4 hours a day on average THIS POSITION IS CURRENTLY VACANT - PLEASE EDIT AND ADD TO IT IF INTERESTED IN ANY EXCLUSIVE OR JOINT POSITIONS UP Bakersfield Yard This position is responsible for building and blocking a few locals and a few regional trains. Probably only requires about 4 hours a day on average THIS POSITION IS CURRENTLY VACANT - PLEASE EDIT AND ADD TO IT IF INTERESTED IN ANY EXCLUSIVE OR JOINT POSITIONS UP Mojave Yard This position is responsible for building and blocking a few locals and setting up lifts for a few regional trains. Probably only requires about 1 to 2 hours a day on average THIS POSITION IS CURRENTLY VACANT - PLEASE EDIT AND ADD TO IT IF INTERESTED IN ANY EXCLUSIVE OR JOINT POSITIONS Regional Trains That Switch Depending on what time you have available this could be something that only takes about 10 minutes to several hours per job. BAKBAR BARBAK WCBK BKWC and RVEP are the regional trains that stop and make setouts and pickups. Assuming that AI can take over once the switching is done is why humans only need so little time at these tasks (depending on where the trains are and when they show up). Having said that I'm going to leave this as something we will take as we get. But feel free to add if you're interested in these specific trains Locals There are various locals of different levels of time and difficulty available on a daily basis. Edison has locals from both UP and BNSF, Cadiz, Boron, Victorville, Tehachipi, Lone Pine, Oak Creek, SJVR Kern Turn, SJVR North, SJVR Magunden, Cargill. In total we are probably looking at a minimum of 20 (with AI involved) to about 24 hours. THIS POSITION IS CURRENTLY VACANT - PLEASE EDIT AND ADD TO IT IF INTERESTED IN ANY EXCLUSIVE OR JOINT POSITIONS Mainlines Or Anything I Forgot Of course there is always going to be lots of trains everywhere to run. I'm not posting this as vacant but feel free to add anything that you are interested in doing on a regular basis. Category:AI